


Descole Steps On You

by ecstaticheart (acididal), feelingalright (acididal)



Series: Lovers [6]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Crack, Descole steps on you (like the worm you are), Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Wordcount: 300
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acididal/pseuds/ecstaticheart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/acididal/pseuds/feelingalright
Summary: Descole steps on you.
Relationships: Jean Descole & Reader, Jean Descole & You, Jean Descole/Reader, Jean Descole/You
Series: Lovers [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053857
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Descole Steps On You

The weight of the masked man's heel made you wince in pain. His shoe, brown with a circular white front, dug into your back. A low chuckle escaped his throat as he looked down at you with dark eyes.

"How does it _feel_ , Y/n?" The man snarled. You attempted to squirm out of his reach but it was no avail. 

"Des-Descole-"

The man raised his foot and stepped on you, hard. A cry of pain escaped your throat as tears spilled from your eyes. Descole laughed at you as tears streamed down your cheeks.

"Descole, please I'm sorry!" You bawled. 

"Are you _really_?"

You nodded at his question and pleaded for him to get off. The man raised his foot off from your back and rested it beside you. 

"I'm sorry that I ate the last Snicker bar." You sobbed as you turned to look up at him. 


End file.
